


Neighbour Crush

by Imorz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daniel as Daddy, Flash Fic, M/M, trap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Semua berkat celotehan Seungwoo. Suatu malam, Daniel tidak sengaja bertemu tetangganya. [ #FlashFicFest ].





	Neighbour Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna One sepenuhnya adalah kepunyaan YMC Entertainment. Kang Daniel, Ong Seungwoo, dan Bae Jinyoung milik Tuhan YME dan masing-masing berada di agensi MMO Entertainment, Fantagio, dan C9 Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

Dua hari yang lalu. Daniel direcoki Seungwoo soal perempuan cantik yang biasa datang ke tokonya setiap Sabtu malam. Ia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama berulang kali, yaitu terusan pastel biru muda berenda selutut. Kepalanya kecil seperti bayi. Matanya dihias kacamata hitam kasual. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan terlihat kusut. Ia tidak pernah bicara kecuali jika ditanya.

  
(Daniel menjitak Seungwoo karena pernah menanyakan ukuran kondom yang disukai, benar-benar gila).

  
Daniel tidak sepenuhnya penasaran, tapi melihat bagaimana sahabatnya begitu menggebu-gebu membicarakan si wanita misterius ini, membuatnya sedikit tergerak untuk sekadar ingin tahu bagaimana perawakannya. Malam Minggu ini, ia berniat mengunjungi toko kelontong Ong hanya demi melihat perempuan yang dimaksud. Kalau jauh dari ekspektasi, kediaman Seungwoo akan segera menjadi abu.

  
Malam itu Daniel berpakaian seadanya. Uang yang dibawa juga ala kadarnya, mungkin hanya cukup membeli minuman botolan dan sebungkus roti. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan bangunan Minecraft-nya malam ini. Setelah melihat langsung sosok si wanita, Daniel akan segera pulang.

  
Di bagian kasir, Seungwoo sudah berjaga dengan pakaian rapi. Bibirnya tidak lelah tersenyum, Daniel pikir lelaki ini bisa saja kesurupan diam-diam.  
Ia berjalan ke bagian roti, melihat-lihat roti yang mungkin bisa jadi teman menunggu. Di bagian lemari pendingin, Daniel memilih mengambil minuman isotonik.

  
Lonceng berbunyi. Seseorang datang. Suara ketukan sepatunya terdengar.

  
“Selamat datang, Nona.” Itu suara Seungwoo yang ia buat-buat agar terdengar seperti pujangga. Daniel berekspresi ingin muntah.

  
Pembeli itu perlahan mendekatinya dari arah belakang, lalu persis berdiri di sebelah. Tangan terjulur membuka pintu lemari pendingin, lalu mengambil minuman teh botolan.

  
Daniel menoleh sedikit, ingin mengintip bagaimana rupa yang membikin sahabatnya mabuk kepayang.

  
Oh.

  
Daniel hanya melihatnya dari samping dan, ya, dia cantik sekali.

  
Lalu, mereka bersitatap.

  
Si wanita misterius terbelalak. Ia segera menunduk.

  
Daniel mengerjap. Tahu siapa identitas sebenarnya si pelaku.

  
“P-permisi.” Ia berjalan menunduk, berlari ke luar setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja kasir. Tanpa sapa-menyapa dengan Seungwoo yang berharap mendapatkan _jackpot_ darinya. Mimiknya berubah heran.

  
“Ada apa dengannya, ya? Tidak biasanya dia begini. Ah, atau jangan-jangan dia sadar dia suka padaku, lalu karena malu dia segera kabur karena tidak berani melihatku? Hahaha, ya seharusnya memang begitu. Ong Seungwoo kan memang tamp—”

  
Daniel menjitak ubun-ubun kepala Seungwoo sekali lagi.

  
“Jangan berharap darinya.”

  
Seungwoo mengaduh sakit. “Sakit, brengsek! Ah, kau mau langsung pulang?”

  
“Ya.” Kakinya berhenti di ambang pintu. “Dan, oh, kau tidak akan melihat dia lagi setelah ini. Selamanya.”

  
Baru kali itu Seungwoo melihat ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah Kang Daniel. Sepertinya, ia marah atau apa. Entah. Tidak terbaca.

  
Sementara itu, isi dalam kepala Daniel sedang berkecamuk. Selepas pulang dari toko, ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah tetangganya dengan sepatu mengetuk konsisten. Di hadapannya ada sesosok wanita cantik yang baru saja ia temui.

  
“Apa maksudmu, huh? Berpakaian begitu?”

  
Si wanita menarik rambutnya. _Wig_ yang ia pakai terlepas, tersisa rambut hitam pendek. Daniel melepas kacamata yang ia pakai.

  
“Sebelum kau menjelaskan semua ini, kau harus dihukum dulu, Bae Jinyoung.”

  
Tetangganya. Berhalat dua rumah. Bae Jinyoung. Yang ia pacari dua bulan lalu.

  
“Maaf, _Daddy_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sedang haus NielDeep, OTP saya di W1 yang masih perlu banyak perhatian. Ayolah, pelukin mereka (bagian akhir di atas, ya, biarkan berakhir begitu). Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
